Waiting for a Hero
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Annabeth Chase is living in constant fear, she's with abusive celebrity Luke Castllen. Percy Jackson's heart had been toyed with too many times, each girlfriend always have a new story for their break ups, or affairs with some else. Both adults are heartbroken. Will fate bring these two together? Or will they just stay wishing for better?
1. It starts

_The start of it all..._

_"You motherfucker!" Luke raged, the empty vodka bottle in his hand slamming into the polished floor, shattering into pieces. Just as our love did. _

_"What did I do?" I shot back, then regretted when Luke's once attractive blue eyes froze and turned cold. My blood froze and his fists clenched, then his hand whipped across my cheek, I'm sure a large mark would be there to greet me tomorrow. _

_He kicked my stomach,"You know bitch!" He sent hard blows to every part of me. Then satisfied with my tears he stalked back to our room, grabbing another beer. After the door slammed, I finally let my sobs echo through the apartment. I can't fight him, or seek anybody. Luke's a world know actor, I'm a peaking worker at Olympus Architecture. Gossip Girl is always on our tail, labeling us as the perfect Couple. We've been predicted to get married and have children. Anything slips the kingdom I've worked on since i ran away would thunder down. __I'm waiting for a hero..._

OoOoOoOoO

_"You understand right?" Rachel asked, her fingers stilled intertwined with the bastard cheater Octavian. I knew it was coming. Rachel started being distant, laughing at texts, hanging late at night with 'Highschool friends' but still sitting here, at Grover's coffee shop, with the girl I thought was the love of my life, confessing her love and her hidden affairs. Since the snacking groups around me restricted my tears, I nodded and mindlessly congratulated them and asked a few random questions. My mind wandered to the velvet box stuffed into my dresser, the box holding the ring I would've offered to Rachel Elisabeth Dare in one week. On our 7 year anniversary. The happy time was cut short by this dinner. A dinner were my Girlfriend explained how she really lied to me, loving Octavian Roman the entire time. Secretly meeting with him, sleeping with him, and doing the exact same to me. Lying straight through her teeth, faking kisses, and just down right love. _

_"I really must go," I snarled, snatching my jacket and hopping onto my Harvey Davidson motorcycle. I needed to move, that fucking apartment was just filled with every lovey memory possible. No way in hell was I gonna stay there. This was just Calypso all over again. Why can't I just find my princess?_

_**AN: So this story might be kinda depressing, but I felt really strong that I NEEDED to write this, and one condition: if you hate it, please tell me I love feedback even if it's incredibly rude. I can edit the story so it fits everybody's liking. That's not to much to ask right? Hopefully not.**  
><em>

_**Love ya!(even if nobody else does)**_

_**~Joy ^.^**_


	2. Dreams

Annabeth

I sluggishly entered the apartment, kicking my $500 dollar heels across the entry way. I tensed when I heard their sound, Luke would've already stormed to me when he heard the door. I turned to the digital clock high on the wall, it had 5:47 in florescent white bars. Either Luke's audtion had run over time, or he already hit a bar and left me to care for myself. Of course I wasn't complaining, so much stress was piled on from today, an abusive boyfriend didn't help. Tonight I could have a me party, nobody else. I slipped my blazer off and draped it over the marble counter. I landed on a stool and rested my head in my hands. My minutes of peace was cut short by my IPhone blaring 'Here comes the sun' By the Beatles

"Ms. Chase speaking" I spoke in a monotone, most likely it was just my boss Jonas calling me back to work. Or a snobby customer.

The voice coughed lightly,"Uh, Annabeth?" The voice rang a bell. For sure it wasn't a second time customer, or any old boss.

"Do I know you?" I asked, this man was hazy. His cracky, teenage puberty voice was previously stored in my brain. I must know him.

"It's Grover, remember?" A switch clicked. A scrawny, forever limping boy popped into place. He had redish curly hair, acne, and was extremely short. But I haven't seen Grover since I was in the 8th grade. Its been 11 years, he can still remember me?

"I do, How've you been?" I really didn't care, but it would sound hostile if I just said 'what do you want?' To a old friend

"Not gonna work, I've known you since you were 7. My roommate and best friend is in desperate need for a job, can you help?" I smiled, he really did know me. That helped skip over any unneeded conversation. Could I really squeeze in his friend? I mean Jonas was my boss, but last week he commented on my dark circles and sagged cheeks(Proving Silena's Bright eyed-beauty make up line was a flop) he mentioned I could always hire a helper. I could really use one, and the man was in 'desperate' need.

"I might be able to, is that it?" I couldn't stifle my wide yawn, I was in a desperate need for sleep.

Grover laughed,"Quit the act, it's obvious your down right exhausted. Talk to you later" After that he cut the line, leaving me once again in utter silence. I didn't question his quick call, I just wanted to sleep. I made it as far to the couch before flopping over like a dead fish. I slipped into a blissful sleep...

_"Annabeth!" A man's voice urgently called, he sounded dead worried. As if I was his life line slipping away._

_"Hello?" I called even though a tight dense inky black rope held me tight. Off far away, a tiny circle of light flickered to life. It swelled and flew closer. A silhouette marking the very center._

_"Annabeth!" The man's voice was coming directly from the shadow, his details slowly coming to a focus. He had shaggy black hair, his jaw decorated with a slight stuble, his eyes a bright playful aqua. he was clothed in pure white. All but a split and broken heart right on his chest._

_"Percy!" His name came to my lips and echoed through my voice. A wave of relief seemed to crash on us both, then I was washed in the bright light Percy had. His arms were around me, I felt protected, like nothing could ever hurt me. He was superman, and I was Lois Lane. Then our lips found eachother, this kiss was slow, and lingering. A feeling of great passion and love pulsed through me. Percy was who I needed, loved and could never go on without. He would treat me the best he could, always comforting and never harming. Some skill Luke lacked greatly. Percy pulled away, my lips already missing his._

_"I love you" He whispered, connecting our foreheads. Before I could return the favor the world faded. I grasped onto Percy with every ounce of strength I had. He still washed out, his handsome face starting to blur. I called out, but he was already gone._

I awoke in a sweaty, teared mess. My button down shirt was crooked, my pencil skirt hiked up to my thighs and my hair a knotted mess. I didn't register my look or even where I was. Only one thing burned my brain.

**Half-Blood Hill**

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Yo! Man get up!" I ignored the annoying voice that rudely interupted my slumber. I still needed to comprehend my puzzling dream. But I did remember that voice, it belonged to the one and only Grover Underwood. The only 26 year old guy who still had acne, and a goatee that should be on a High School freshman. And he's only 5'2 and it's even funnier when I stand next to him, I'm a whopping 6'8.

I squinted my eyes open,"What?" I groaned

"Dude, it looks like you've been hit with a semi-truck!" Grover exclaimed, perched on the edge of my bed. Best buddy right there.

"Thanks, I can just feel the love" I mumbled before turing face first into my pillow, sending a message that clearly stated I was done talking.

Grover shuffled over,"Perce, what's wrong?" Stupid Grover, he could always tell who was upset even if their face is a complete mask.

"Stupid dreams," I responded into my pillow, blocking out any glimpse of light or the world.

"Explain," Grover commanded, he should be someone who works with anxious, depressive or just screwed people. Not a coffee shop owner.

"I just standing in a entirely white room, nobody else. Then a large shake and a black square comes right next to me. A gorgeous blonde is intertwined with the black. She had a ankle length black dress, but where her heart was a white shattered one. Her eyes really gave everything away. The gray was hard and cold, but when she looked at me they fell down and showed how broken down and frightened she really was. Then I yelled her name, I had no idea how I knew it but I did. She yelled something back, but I couldn't understand any of it. I called her name again, this time she said my name. MY name. P-e-r-c-y then she was entangled in my arms, away from the black and now joined me in the white. Then we were kissing, and man, I've never had a single kiss like this. I felt something I can't explain, then I pulled back and told her I loved her, she opened her mouth to respond but then she was fading out like a movie. Everything started shaking and rumbling, she said my name one last time before you butted in." I glared at him for the last part, he sheepishly smiled back.

His eyes bashful he looked at me,"Well since you spent the sunny day sleeping, why don't you live it up by heading out to a bar?"

"Which one? I've done so many" I thought of every single bar I have stepped foot in. A few have gotten second visits by me, or a couple.

"You have not dropped by Half-Blood hill in about a week." Half-Blood hill had to be my favorite, they played great music, had awesome drinks and food. But tonight Half-Blood hill just called to me. I needed to be there, or else I might miss something. Something huge


	3. Rewind please

Annabeth

I didn't even notice I left home still in my work clothes, and my hair a complete rats' nest. I just slipped on some peach flats and ran out the door. This unmistakable urge in my gut yanked me to the bar Half-Blood hill, something wourth wild was just sitting there. Waiting for me. The traffic was oddly fast, even weirder since this was Manhatten, New York. There was already a line at Half Blood-hill, and only at 7 on a Tuesday night.

"Hey cutie," The bouncer grunted, folding his ripped arms across his equally muscular chest. His stone hard face let me know unless some green was shown, I was not gonna step in there tonight. I slipped him a wad of 100s and he moved letting me into the stuffy, smoke filled room. Strobe lights swung back and fourth, bar tenders performed fancy mixology tricks entertaining the tipsy guests, girls flounced around in bejeweled bras and glitter eyeshadow. I jumped on the nearest bar stool and asked the server for a few shots of whiskey and vodka. He smirked at my attire but followed my request. When the small glassy cups were set down I chugged each one, loving the burning. After a exteme manly belch I excused myself to go and hit up the dance floor. My hips swung to the beat of 'Come and get it' by Selena Gomez. My spins and hip thrusts sped up, the affects of alcohol sinking in. Shrill whistle were shot towards me, but nothing fazed me, until I turned and my vision completely tunneled. Standing 5 feet away, with the crowd parted, was dream guy.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Due to my lack of income, I had no spending money. So after snatching a 10 from Grover I made it to my gas free bike. Yippee, the subway. After what seemed like a never ending gym sock, sweaty, packed ride I was directly under the bar. I ran up the stairs and winked at the bouncer, an old buddy of mine. I met him at Goode, age 16. His name was Beckendorf, I was surprised he was working, his fiancè Silena must by at her fashion industry: Aphrodite's Daughters. I gaged at the stench, after only 3 hours of biuness the room already stank of smoke, people who hadn't heard of deodarant, vomit and stale beer. But this place was still homey, I've crashed in here since my 21st birthday. Most of the employees and I were on a first name basis, I still won't forget waking up upside down on the bar with a wine glass glued to my head and DICK on my forehead.

"Percy!" I swiveled to see my friend Leo bouncing up and down, with an uncomfortable looking Jason on his left. No matter when you catch Leo he always seems hipped up on pure caffeine.

I gave him a bro hug,"Didn't expect superman to really be at a bar, maybe lie about it, but not in his picture perfect flesh"

Jason scowled, but Leo took no notice,"He overheard Pocahontas telling Hazel that he's needs to bring out his beast!" I smirked at Piper Mclean's nick name, Leo made it his duty to come up with cheesy nicknames for all of us. Piper was Pocahontas cause of her Cherokee heritage, Hazel was just Hazel, Jason was superman since his childhood obsession was the super hero himself, Leo was either The super sized Mc'chizzle man, or Santa's elf, I was Ariel-ever since he heard I liked the movie my #1 hobby is swimming, Frank was Shang or baby faced Chinese man. Before you say it or think it, we all know Leo's messed up. We swear he was dropped as a baby. Leo spun around and offered me a shot, I happily took it and enjoyed the burning sensation.

"Satisfied stultus?" Once again Jason decided to diss me in Latin, he had a smug dorky smirk like he just insulted my beyond compare. Luckily he had already used that insult before, and really? Stupid was the best he could muster up?! He's so pure, he would be the little blonde teacher's pet that got cold feet from whispering or passing notes during any sort of lesson. Don't tell him, but me, Leo, Hazel, Frank and EVEN Piper are having a betting pool. Me and Piper say he's still a virgin-awkward when your girlfriend says that-Leo swears he was until last year and Frank and Hazel don't care but they still put money in.

"We've got a hottie!" Leo whistled, I was about to mention Leo's long time crush Reyna when I got the hint he meant me. Both were completely aware of my failing love life and toke up the position to fix it. Tip: Leo's an awful wing-man. I turned with a fake smile but gasped when I saw who Leo whistled at. Her face matched mine. A name rose into my brain, but my lips stopped working. Dancing drunkenly was the Blonde, Annabeth, and from her wide eyes she seemed to recognize me as well.


End file.
